


Magic users Anonymous

by CLBinns



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 05:59:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11548944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLBinns/pseuds/CLBinns





	Magic users Anonymous

I walk into the cold city hall. I'm the only one there. I was sure I would be. After all even in a town like storybrook, there aren't many people who use or want to give up magic. I walk the short distance to the chairs I set up earlier. I am no longer Mayor and I am no longer their queen, yet I still take on the duties of which. I sit staring around the room. There is still a few minutes left before the meeting starts, you never know.

I wait long enough. Still no-one is here. I'm alone. As it has always been. Or always felt. I stand facing out into the room. I've practiced for this. Over and over in my head. In my head however she was always there for moral support. She would never have to say anything, just sit on the chair next to mine, holding my hand. But she fell through that stupid hat and had been gone for far too long. I was losing hope. I lost him, I do think I can take losing her.

I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. Counting to ten I feel the world spin slowly. I get to three. The door of the hall opens. Two, footsteps walking towards me. One, a hand takes mine. I know the owner from the thrill I get just holding it. I fear like opening my eyes would show my prediction to be false. So I just speak. 'My name is Regina Mills, I am the evil queen, former mayor, and mother. And I'm addicted to using magic.'

The spare hand of my company cups my cheek. 'Was that so hard to admit, Gina?' I smile it really is her. I close the small distance between us, forcefully pressing my lips to hers. She kisses back eagerly wrapping her hand in my hair. I pull back slowly, softly.

'I missed you so much, Emma.'

'I know.' Once again my mouth is cover with hers. I'm forced into the wall where she presses into me hard. 'Say it again.'

'I missed you, Emma.'

'No the thing before that.'

'My name is Regina Mills, I am the evil queen, former mayor and mother. And I'm addicted to using magic.'

'As I thought you said it wrong. It's I'm Regina Mills, wife, mother, former Evil queen and Mayor. And I'm addicted to using magic.'

'But I'm not married and my…our son doesn't want to see me.'

'But he wants to see me, and I want to make you my wife.'


End file.
